


Cora

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Inspired by Music, Multi, Post Volume 4 (RWBY), Pre-Volume 5 (RWBY), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: I won't look back from a new life. From a place where those around me will not bound me, but surround me with their love.I won't go back.While thinking back on everything that has happened in their lives, Blake and Weiss' unspoken feelings for each other slowly come out to the surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mantisbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantisbelle/gifts).



> Request from my friend mantisbelle. A Monochrome post vol. 4 reunion fic.  
> Inspired by "Cora Part 1" by Woodlore
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Weiss took a deep breath as she adjusted her coat, silently wishing there more warmth to it. Travelling through the northern parts of Anima were irritable at best when sitting in the back of a cargo ship.

Quietly she wished she had proper trousers instead of the combat skirt. If she had more time to plan things out with Klein, then maybe she wouldn't be shivering. Sadly, it was a matter of get up and go now if she was going to make it to Anima before the borders closed. So into the frigid cold she went.

But it would be worth it if it meant she could see _her_ again.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching the cargo hold, and Weiss immediately hurried to hide behind one of the larger crates, Myrtenaster at the ready should the need arise.

 _"Miss Schnee?"_ came a voice.

 _The officer from earlier_ , she realized. Slowly, Weiss peaked around the crate to see the man standing there, holding a thermos as well as a few candy bars.

"You alone?" she asked quietly.

"Yep," said the officer, walking over to her. "It gets pretty cold back here, so I brought you some coffee. Hope you don't mind it with cream and five sugars though."

Weiss smiled and motioned for him to sit with her. "A good friend of mine like her coffee that way. Thank you."

"No problem." The officer handed her the thermos as well as a few of the candy bars, opening up one for himself. "Hey, Miss Schnee-"

"You can call me Weiss," she said. She didn't want to hear her last name for now.

"Weiss," the officer repeated. "I was wondering...why did you decide to sneak away to Mistral?"

Weiss poured herself a cup of the coffee, lightly blowing on it as she took a sip. Her ice blue eyes closed as she took a deep breath, letting the warmth from the liquid run through her.

"That house," she said calmly. "That house was not my home. That place was a prison. I may have been surrounded by hundreds of servants and wealthy Atlesian socialites, but I was more alone back there than I was at Beacon."

"What was Beacon like?" the officer asked.

"Why are you asking?" Weiss inquired, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Curious," the officer shrugged. "Not every day you run into someone who was there at The Fall of Beacon."

Weiss set down her cup, reaching over to open one of the candy bars. "Beacon was my home. _RWBY_ was my home."

"RWBY?"

"My team," she explained. "My partner, our team leader, loved her coffee with cream and five sugars. Her sister was on our team, and she always had the worst jokes. The two of them had amazing synergy on the battlefield together." She let out a soft giggle. "To be honest, I didn't actually care for anyone on my team at first."

"Why?" the officer asked, confused.

"Well to start," Weiss laughed. "Ruby was fifteen and the leader of the team. And she wasn't very good at it at first." She took a bite of the candy, enjoying the crunch it had to it. "Her sister Yang was bold, brash, boastful, and badly addicted to making jokes. None of us got along at first...though, looking back, I do realize that a lot of it was because of my behavior as well..." Her smile faded as she took another sip of coffee. "I never really apologized to them for the way I treated them..."

"Well," the officer hummed. "You'll have a chance now that you're no longer in Atlas."

"That's true," Weiss agreed.

"What about the last member?"

"Last member?"

"Hunters are put in teams of four, right? So who else was on your team?"

A harsh pink burned its way across Weiss' cheeks as she looked down at her feet as she thought fondly on the last memory she had of the bright smile, the golden eyes, the calm determination.

"Blake," Weiss muttered. "She and I _really_ didn't get along at first...I'll admit, lot of that had to do with my prejudices...but...after the first quarter of the school year, we became really close. We bonded over school work and romance novels. She prefers tea over coffee, but she has a good eye for detail." Tears burned at the back of her eyes. "She saved me from Grimm and White Fang alike during the Battle of Beacon. She was-" _the love of my life_ "-one of my closest friends."

"Are you planning on looking for them?" The officer asked.

That was the million Lien question, wasn't it? Her father had taken her before she had the chance to say goodbye. Before she could make sure everyone got home safely to recuperate. As far as Weiss knew, Blake was somewhere in Vale. General Ironwood was kind enough to let her know that Ruby and Yang made it back to Patch safely, so they were probably still there. Getting the team back together would be a great happy ending to this runaway story.

But that probably won't happen.

At least, not right away.

"First, I'm going to Mistral to see my sister," Weiss said. "Try and get some more training in under her guidance. Then, once I get my bearings, I'll go search for my team. For my partner and leader, my best friend, and..."

"And?"

"And we'll find who was responsible for the attack on Vale and bring them to justice." Weiss finished her coffee, hoping the heat would help hide the blush on her cheeks. "That's what Hunters are meant to do. Serve, protect, and bring criminals to justice. What we want has to come last."

The officer's bottom lip protruded in a thoughtful pout as he mulled over Weiss' statement. "I suppose you're right. You know...you're pretty wise for someone so young."

Weiss had to hold back a laugh.

"Not wise," she said. "Just finally learned there are some things more important than my family's name."

The two of them continued their conversation for a while longer, and Weiss enjoyed every moment. For a moment, it felt like she was home at Beacon, enjoying study hall with her team, and as her mind wandered, she couldn't help but pretend that her study partner, her trusted friend she loved with all her heart, was sitting before her in place of the kind officer.

Once their conversations were over, the officer returned to the cockpit, leaving Weiss all alone. Watching as the sun set, she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes, letting herself drift off to the realm of dreams.

 _"Welcome back Weiss,"_ came a voice in her dream, the vision of a black hair bow twitching. _"I made some fresh tea. Care to join me?"_

Weiss allowed herself to fall completely into the dream, enjoying the conversation of nothings with Blake over tea and cookies, both of them holding back giggles when Ruby appeared in the window with a pleading look in her eyes. The scene changed to the two of them walking along the paths in the Emerald Forest, enjoying the stars as their fingers laced together.

 _"There's something I need to tell you,"_ Dream Blake said, leaning in close.

_"Blake?"_

Just as the Dream Blake was about to meet her lips, Weiss was jolted awake by turbulence. She glanced out the window and saw they were far above the ocean.

It had only been a dream after all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blake stood upon the deck, watching the sun slowly set as they sailed back to Mistral. The light ahead was soothing, and allowed her to let her thoughts drift in time to the waves. It was all she could do at the moment.

 _Taking back the White Fang won't be easy,_ she told herself.  _You have to be prepared for anything and every-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something chilly on the back of her neck.

 ** _"COLD!"_** she hissed, turning around to see the smiling face of her friend Sun, holding a water bottle in each hand and one held by his tail. "Sun!"

"Sorry," he laughed, handing her a bottle. "You were thinking too hard. I could hear the gears turning from below deck."

"Someone has to keep focused on the goal," she sighed, trying hard not to smile. "Thanks Sun."

"No prob, Bob," he said, taking a seat on the railing. "So, whatcha thinking about?"

"A lot of things before you showed up." She took a sip of the water, enjoying the icy chill that coated her throat.

Ice cold.

Much like how she used to be.

"You're thinking about your team, huh?" he asked. "You miss them a lot."

"Of course I do," she said. "I told you before, I love them."

"I know," Sun said, patting her shoulder. "It's just that you seem to be thinking about someone in particular, that's all."

"Well, maybe I am."

"Is it Yang?"

Blake shook her head in response. As much as what had happened with Yang still haunted her, she wasn't the one to occupy her thoughts at that moment. And her mind was not thinking of the young team leader who shared her interest in books.

No, her attention was drifting to the Snow Angel she had once considered adversary. The girl whose friendship she never thought she'd gain. The girl whose skills in battle complimented her own abilities in a way she never imagined she'd experience.

A friend she never thought would be taken away before she could properly say goodbye.

"Do you think the others might be in Mistral?" Blake asked absentmindedly.

"Dunno," Sun shrugged. "There's always the chance, but given the current state of things..."

"You don't think it's possible either."

"Nope," he said with a pop. "At least, not for Weiss and Yang. If we're going to run into anyone from your team, it'd probably be Ruby."

"That does sound likely..."

Sun cast a sideways glance at her. "You're hoping we'll run into someone special, I take it?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I'm...kind of hoping it'll be Weiss..."

 _"Ice Queen?"_ Sun was slack jawed. "Wait, wait, wait. You mean you-"

"I'm stopping you right there," she said drily.

"Does she know?"

Blake bit her lower lip, ears laying flat. "No...I never said anything...and after what Adam did to Yang I..."

"You don't want him to go after her," Sun deduced.

"Exactly."

The two sat in awkward silence, finishing their water as they watched the sunset. The salty breeze was a greatly welcomed comfort on her skin, sending light shivers through her body as she closed her eyes, imagining a pair of arms and long white hair in its place.

"Blake?" Sun muttered, bringing her out of her daydream.

"Yes, Sun?"

"What do you plan to do once we take back The White Fang?"

"I don't know," she admitted. That was a good question. What was she going to do? If they failed, she wouldn't be able to run away again. If they succeeded, she'd be without a goal. She'd be drifting again.

"You could come to Haven," Sun suggested. "I could probably sneak you into our dorm, and I'm sure Scarlet wouldn't mind me sharing their bed with them."

"That's very sweet of you," she giggled. "But I don't think Haven is for me."

"Think you'll go looking for Team RWBY, then?"

"I don't know." She thought about it for a while, clutching the empty bottle tightly in her hand. "Do you really think they'll want to see me after what happened?"

"Blake, they'll be ecstatic to see you!" He shot her a cheerful smile. "I promise you, the moment you're reunited, you're going to get nothing but love and affection from them."

"You can't promise that."

"Oh yes I can!" Sun snickered. "And next time you see Weiss, you better be honest with her."

"Fine," she sighed, giving him a playful shove. "Then you'd better promise to tell Scarlet you want to kiss them."

"Deal!"

The two of them shared a few more laughs before heading in for the night. Sun fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillows, leaving Blake alone and awake with her thoughts. Laying in her cot, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph. In it was her team, all smiling and huddle together. She didn't want to take a photo then, but she's glad Yang and Weiss talked her into it.

Resting her amber eyes on the blue eyed heiress, she couldn't help but think back on all the time they spent together. The study sessions through the end of the semester, the late night coffee and tea parties, the fights both against each other and side by side.

The amount the two of them had bonded was more than she ever hoped for, and it was something she wanted back once all was said and done.

But it might not happen.

"I shouldn't get my hopes up," she sighed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been a few weeks since she had arrived in Mistral. Winter had welcomed her with open arms, she had gotten back in contact with Neptune now they were in range to call through their scrolls, and Weiss had never felt more free.

Every so often, she'd go spend time with most of Team SSSN, wondering where Mr. Wukong had run to. Most days she spent with Winter, catching up and training with her. Her Summoning had improved immensely since leaving the Schnee Family home. She no longer grows tired to the extent she did before, and she even managed to summon both the Armored Knight and a Beowolf.

Things were finally going right.

Though to what extent, she had no idea.

It was early in the morning when Weiss got that fateful call. She and Winter were sparring, summoning their strongest foe in an attempt to dispel the other. Suddenly, her focus was broken, and the Beowolf she had summoned vanished.

"Weiss," Winter sighed. "Is that your scroll?"

Weiss scrambled to pull her scroll from her pouch, ignoring the tone as she tried to find it.

"Got it," she groaned, stepping out to answer it. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Weiss!"_ came a cheerful voice.

"Hello Neptune," she greeted happily. "How're you?"

_"Doing good. Just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us for lunch downtown. Sun just got back and wants to treat everyone."_

"Let me check with Winter and I'll text you after. I'm in the middle of sparring practice."

_"Sounds good. Talk to you soon then."_

They wrapped up the call quickly and Weiss hurried back to Winter.

"Who was it?" Winter inquired.

"Neptune. Sun just got back in town and wants to treat everyone to lunch. May I join them?"

"I don't see why not. Just be sure to be back before dark, alright?"

"Of course, sister. Now, can we finish our sparring match?"

"Only if you're up for it."

"Of course I am. Now, on three."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blake didn't want to go to lunch. She didn't want to tempt fate and have more of her friends hurt. She wanted to spend the rest of her time in Mistral preparing for battle.

But Sun had insisted on joining his team for lunch, acting even more persistent than before they left Menagerie. And that this place was very unknown and well hidden. No one would recognize her. And they had the best seafood dishes in the kingdom.

So she agreed to go. But only for the fish.

"You're going to love this place!" Sun assured her. "And the others are really looking forward to seeing you again. This is just what we need."

"You've said that three times already," Blake purred. "Sun, you're acting a little more chipper than usual. What's going on?"

"I'm just excited to see my team again. And to see your face when you see-taste! Taste lunch, enjoying the food, that stuff. Yeah."

_"Sun."_

"Just trust me! I promise, this will be the best lunch you've ever had."

"It better be with the way you're gushing."

"It will be. I promise."

With a roll of her eyes, Blake dropped the subject and followed Sun all the way to the small restaurant in downtown Mistral, keeping close to him and avoiding eye contact with the other patrons. Near the back corner, she could barely make out Sage's green hair poking through the space of the curtain that blocked the table from view. There was a flash of red and blue, so that meant Scarlet and Neptune were there for sure.

"Hope you don't mind a table in the private section," Sun teased. "Neptune called ahead and made arrangements for it."

All of the tension fell from her shoulders and she gave him a gentle punch on the arm. "Thanks Sun."

"No worries. Come on, let's go before they eat all the food."

With a bright smile, Blake and Sun went over to join the rest of his team, only for her to freeze just before going in.

_"And then the General shot the Boarbatusk I summoned. You should have seen the look on Father's face-"_

_It can't be,_ Blake thought. _There's no way in hell_. She looked over at Sun, whose lips were pressed in a thin line as he tried to look as innocent as possible.

_He couldn't have._

_But he did._

"You planned this," she whispered.

"Scarlet helped," Sun mumbled. "We promised after alI, back on the boat. I was honest with Scarlet, so now you be honest with Weiss."

"Sun-"

"Hey guys!" he said a bit louder, ducking behind the curtain. "Sorry we're late."

"No worries," Scarlet chuckled. "We just got our water."

"It's good to have you back," Sage said.

"Hello Sun," Weiss greeted. "Where have you...been...?"

Everyone went silent as Blake joined them. Her heart was pounding fast. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

"Hello...everyone," Blake said slowly. "Nice to see you-"

Before she could say anything more, Weiss jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around Blake, burying her face into the crook of her neck.

"I missed you," she croaked.

Holding back tears, Blake returned the embrace, her breaths shaky as she said, "I missed you too."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Although she was a bit hesitant, Blake accepted the offer to come over to Weiss and Winter's current place of residence for a while. Team SSSN went off to see the newest Spruce Willis movie, with Sun agreeing to meet Blake back at the hotel later. Winter had to step out for work, leaving Blake and Weiss to their own devices.

And so she sat there on the sofa in the living room, body stiff as Weiss was in the kitchen preparing some drinks. Although she prefers coffee, Weiss insisted on preparing tea for her.

_"I was honest with them, so now it's your turn."_

When they made that promise, Blake was joking around. She didn't expect Sun to actually go through with it.

But he did. And it probably took a lot of courage to be honest.

"Never thought I'd say it," she mumbled, "but I should be more like Sun."

"Something the matter, Blake?"

Blake looked up to see Weiss come in with a tea tray, the steam floating into the air from the spout of the pot.

"It's nothing," Blake said. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome."

Weiss poured them both a cup once she set the tray down. The atmosphere was rather stifling. She didn't know what it was, but Blake felt as if Weiss wanted to tell her something.

She didn't pry though. It was hard enough to remain calm near her. She didn't want to make things more awkward by asking the wrong questions.

 _No,_ she thought. _Best let Weiss make the first move._

"So," Weiss huffed. "How have you been? It's been a while..."

"I've been okay," Blake stammered. "Just planning things. Getting my life in order and such. You?"

"I've been better," Weiss shrugged. "But now that we're both here, I'm sure things will be okay."

"I suppose..."

Weiss looked at her, brows furrowed in worry. "Blake? Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. Maybe?" Blake took a sip of her tea, wincing at the heat on her tongue.

"Careful," Weiss yelped. "Blake, are you-"

"I'm fine. It's just..." She let out a small groan. "There's...something I need to tell you...But I don't know if you'll want to hear it."

"I've got time. What's going on?"

After a brief pause, Blake told her everything that happened that night during the fall. What happened with Adam, running off to Menagerie, Sun's injury. Weiss said nothing, merely listening as Blake poured her heart out to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to offer some comfort. When she finished, there was nothing but silence. It was a while before either attempted to say anything more.

"So then," Weiss said softly. "You're going to go back to the White Fang?"

"Not exactly," Blake replied. "We're going to take it back, and once we do, we'll go back to peaceful revolution."

"What do you need? How can I help?"

Blake looked at her in shock. "You want to help?"

"Yes," Weiss said confidently. "How can I help?"

"I thought you hated the White Fang. After what they did to your company-"

"Not my company anymore."

"What?!"

Weiss gave a soft smile and began to bring Blake up to speed on what was happening in Atlas. At least, she tried. There were things she wasn't meant to be saying. Especially about the borders. And there were others she couldn't share because it was classified. Blake promised not to say anything.

"So we're both far from home," Blake sighed.

"More like the unknown is our home now," Weiss hummed. "But I'm willing to travel it with you."

Blake felt her heart breaking. She wanted to accept Weiss' helping hand. She wanted to travel the unknown with her. She wanted to let her in, hold her close and take on the evils of the world.

But it couldn't happen.

Not right now.

"I want your help," Blake said. "But it's not safe for you...Adam..." Tears stung her amber gaze. "He said he was going to make it his mission to destroy everything I love...I can't put you in that kind of danger Weiss..."

Weiss let out a soft gasp, and Blake realized just what she said.

She didn't mean to let it slip.

"Weiss, I-"

Weiss held up a hand to silence her, ice blue eyes soft and welcoming. "Blake Belladonna, are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"What if I am?" she replied softly.

With a laugh lighter than freshly fallen snow, Weiss leaned in close, pressing her lips to Blake's. Her ears curled in surprise, but soon the two of them relaxed, eyes closed and arms wrapped around each other. Her blood began to boil, but it was a gentle heat. Soon, Weiss pulled away, pressing her forehead to Blake's.

"I think it's safe to say that our feelings are mutual," Weiss whispered.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, trying not to let the tears fall.

"What do you need?" Weiss asked.

What _did_ she need? Blake _wanted_ Weiss to fight by her side. She _wanted_ Team RWBY. She _wanted_ her home back.

But what she _needed?_

"I need you to stay safe," Blake stammered. "I need you to stay as far from Adam and the White Fang as possible."

Weiss said nothing. It was hard to accept, Blake knew, but she couldn't put her in harm's way.

"Okay," Weiss finally replied. "If that's what you need from me. If that's how I can help."

"Thank you, Weiss. And..."

"And?"

"Can we...spend tonight together? I don't want to leave just yet..."

"Of course, Blake."

For the rest of the night, Blake and Weiss stayed in the bedroom, exchanging loving words and holding each other close.

Tomorrow morning, she'd leave. Blake would head back and begin her long journey to reclaim the cause she fought for. She'd bid the girl of her dreams goodbye once more and pray for her safety. Weiss would continue her training with Winter, preparing for whatever is to come. She's wish Blake well on her mission, and remind her to call should she need her.

They'd share one more kiss, and a soft "I love you."

They'd promise to move forward and never look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hope you all like it!


End file.
